


Omerta

by Hanasaku22



Series: Crossovers [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aha, Aizawa Shota/Headache, BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, I should stop making new khr crossover, Italian Mafia, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Suffering, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, chaotic vongola, class 1-a about to meet the vongola aye, vongola thinks lov is cute at playing the big bad villains, what do you expect really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanasaku22/pseuds/Hanasaku22
Summary: With the rise of organized crime after the appearance of the league of villains, UA thought that it was best for them to teach their students how organized crime works. To gain such experience, what better place than to the world most influential mafia family (who is trying to do something good despite their bloody past)?
Series: Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770478
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	1. Prologue - Its the clam!

**Author's Note:**

> all of my stories are not updated yet but I need to do this jdfhjfsak

"This is really worrying"

Yes, Aizawa Shota, otherwise known as the pro hero Eraserhead very much agreed the principal sentiment. The rat? Dog? God knows what he is, held a report on one of his small hands. A report that had worried the professional hero community as of late.

With the appearance of the League of villains, boldly attacking japan most renowned hero institution, has the sheer audacity to kidnapped one of the students and the fall of Allmight, their symbol of peace, Japan had been in an uproar. Never, never had they suffered such things ever since the rise of Allmight and the hero society. For so long they had lived in a world full of peace where pro hero would always prevailed and villains would always held up behind the bars.

Now that sentiment is not shared by many. The countless news report that criticising UA, the supposed number now hero academy that has almost the best security system one can afford and on how they fail to protect one of their own. Not to mention, almost all of the population has watched the deflating figure of Allmight as he delivered one last attack for All for One. The small and sickly figure of their number one had sent a great shocked towards the population. 

Not only the pro heroes world, unfortunately the villainy side of the society also watched it.

The small and weak figure of the number one hero seems to ignite a long forgotten spark on Villains heart. Immediately, crime rates in Japan spiked up. Something that had never happened ever since Allmight debut years back. What's more, its not only normal villains, but organized crime had increased in a drastic rate.

It seems, the league of villains has inspired many to move similar to them.

Before, villains had always choose to act alone on their villainy act. That tend to make hero works easier on catching them. But of course, after seeing the meteoric rise of league of villains, an organization that could infiltrate the country leading hero school that boast it security measure, as well as the fall of Allmight, organized crime had spiked.

The era of quirks supposed to have weaken many traditional crime groups like the yakuza or the mafia. They, who act their crime in the traditional way and without using any quirk, could've been sealed easily. But this time, this time organised crime with quirk users started to appear everywhere.

Organized crime is far far tougher and harder to take down if that hero is not used or doesn't know that inner working of the organization. Their crime could be deeply rooted in various places, as well as the many member that that organization could potentially have. So this increase in organized crime had alarmed many heroes.

"I agree" replied Aizawa shortly. "The increase is something that had never happened before"

Nedzu let out a quiet hum, contemplating the best course of action to take in this turn of events. "How to handle this sudden rise of crime rates was not supposed to be our area of jurisdiction but... What worried me greatly is your class" said Nedzu lighly, beady eyes locked with the tired pair of 1-A homeroom teacher.

The darker haired man resisted the urge to groaned. Of course Aizawa should've seen that coming. For some reason, his kids will always for some reason brush with the league of villains. Or some other villains that for some reason managed to meet his class. Be it the sudden attack, or the kidnapping during the summer camp, his class one way or another would met the organisation.

Maybe they just has a bad luck? Should he called an exorcist to try and vanquish whatever evil spirit that decided to make home on his class? Maybe he really is cursed?

Its disturbing, even for him who had been a pro hero for many years. To think that a barely hero in training that had just had their first year in UA would've encounter villains this much.

"That's why i've had a plan" said Nedzu. "For them to prepare themselves, as we have no way to stopping the league of villains on their attack"

That alarmed Aizawa. Why did he feel that whatever this plan Nedzu is talking about is not a good one. "What plan?"

"For them to learn more about organised crime of course" the smile on the principal mouth has some edge that made Aizawa uncomfortable. The creature in front of him is the smartest hero out there, as well as the principal of UA, someone like him can't just be a simple hero, but he had never felt something as uncomfortable as he is now.

"From where? Its not like we can ask villains about their method" grumbled the dark haired man.

"Well, what do you think is the best way to learn something"

"Experience it" answered Aizawa bluntly. When the word escaped his mouth, his eyes widen as a realisation started to dawned at him. He can't possibly mean- "You're not going to-"

"Exactly!" replied Nedzu as if he didn't just suggested his class to enter the world of villainy. They are heroes in training for god sake!

"Nedzu" gritted out Aizawa. "You can't possibly mean you want my class to start and act like a villain."

The other laughed, "Of course not Aizawa, what I mean is, we will have them experience first had the world of organised crime-"

"You just said we're not doing it"

"-from the experts"

Aizawa blinked. "So" he started, "You suggested for us to ask the league of villains how they operate? Or do you mean any of the new group? Why I think that's a great idea but I'm willing to bet all of my savings that we will get maimed before we could utter a question."

"My, do you think its that simple?" Smiled Nedzu. "Those new groups, or even the league of villains are small fry compared to the group I have in mind."

The other raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling me, what organised crime group that's willing to share their oh so secret to heroes in training."

"The Vongola of course!"

Aizawa chocked.


	2. Vongola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile jajhjwjaajaja

There are some mysteries in life that is best to be remain unsolved. To Aizawa Shota, that mystery is how the fuck Vongola still retained their power unlike their other organized crime counterpart?

It may be the biggest mystery for someone with an occupation like him. Numerous heroes from every part of the world - hell even Allmight had tried once during his youth - had attempted to bring down the might power of the said organization after all, all in vain before the authorities decided to just leave them alone as long as they do not cause havoc.

The Vongola started decades ago as a small time vigilante group in a small town in Italy. At the start, they had only wanted to protect the citizen of the said town, and it was not long after that that they changed their tune and become a mafia family. At least that what official record says. It was not clear when they actually started, or what is the identity of each generation leader. The organization itself had always been shrouded in mystery ever since their humble start.

What is their quirk? Do they even have a quirk? What is the structure of their organization? No one knows and he had thought it will remain that way until the end of time.

So why did they decided to finally reach out now? After decades of independence?

He highly doubted that the organization did it because they are losing power. After all, if an organization with such influence like Vongola, an organization that had such a tight grip on the underworld scene, suddenly lose their power and influence, the heroes community would hear something as tremendous as that and the villains would jumped in and try to take over the Vongola.

None of that happened.

All For One may ruled Japan's underworld but Vongola rule the rest of the world underworld.

By any means, that is a common sense.

Its not an exaggeration to say that they are the true kings of the underworld. The very power that will always stood on top of all villains and control the life of the dwellers of said part of society, that much is a silent agreement amongst them. Vongola words are the law, Vongola command have to be followed lest your soul would leave their mortal body and possibly will not even reach the after life, they are to be obeyed and not to be defied. Simple rules that everyone who deals with not so legal activities know.

Many crime family wilted during the era where quirks started to bloom, but Vongola, Vongola actually grew. During the era of chaos where quirks started to sprout, they take the chance and took all the wilting crime empire under their lead. It was not long before all the organized crime in Europe is under their influence. They expanded their influence out of Europe, they took over every blackmarket business and underworld there is, and before any one even notice it, they become the world biggest and most influential mafia family.

And the most wanted men or women in the society. If anyone even have the slightest information about them, the government would pay them a hefty sum. If anyone had a photo of one of the high echelon, they would be paid an amount that can make them live comfortably in luxury. Thats how much they are worth and hunted.

Its dangerous. Nedzu decision to have his students to come across individuals is a dangerous one that Aizawa does not dare to think the consequence if they accidentally offended someone from there. His head ache when he remembers how... severe... his student attitudes is.

If it was him, he would decided just to have his students take on more hero work that make them more intimate with such dangerous organization. But Nedzu idea had it perks too, considering the rise of organized villain groups that no doubt will still be a trend when all of them graduated and become a full fledged hero.

Sighing, Aizawa decided to trust Nedzu judgemenf. There is no way the principal intentionally send his students into a landmine after all.

Right?

* * *

"We're.. going to another trip?"

Hearing the questioning tone his class voiced, Aizawa pinch the space between his brows before nodding his head. The idea Nedzu suggested are crazy, crazy that all he wants is to smack some common sense to the head of the principal for the first time since his employment. Its a crazy idea, but not an impossible one.

Because the fact that it's not impossible to do, it only bring more headache to him.

Vongola, the mafia family that somehow survived the era of quirks and only grow stronger despite that, a huge contrast to many of it counterpart. The mafia family that ruled Europe underground, hell as well as the rest of the world. The mafia family that is known as the biggest, the most influential family out there.

The mafia family that started to change as of late.

"Call it a.. compesation for your summer camp" said Aizawa. "Because of what happened, its safe to say that none of you guys actually learned anything considering the attack"

He could see Bakugo flinched on the corner of his eyes. Adding talking with the kid to the list he needs to do at the back of his head, he focused his attention back to the class.

The class summer camp is an absolute nightmare and he fully vouched that notion. There is no way that all of them are prepared to defend themselves against villains outside of their caliber with their short training during the school years. Hell, all of them are only first years no matter how admirable and strong their quirk are.

"So the school arranged a new trip, to Italy"

The silence he met was resounding. Understandable, he too was shocked.

"Italy!?"

"Woah- woah isn't that a bit too luxurious!?"

"Imagine all the hot Italian babes!"

Closing his eyes as he sigh, he let the loud roar to continue for a moment. Of course, its not his class if its not this noisy. As expected, the class burst into an excited chatter at the prospect of going overseas. He supposed it is exciting for them. To think the school compensated their fucked up summer camp into a fully paid trip to overseas.

"Allright" he drawled out, tapping the book on his hand towards the desk to catch the class attention. "I know you all are excited" his eyes surveyed around the room and he catches more than half of them vibrating in their seat. Kids. "Is thete any question?"

More than one hand shot up. "Sensei!"

"Yes Iida"

The class representative nodded his head before stood up primly. "Is it really save for you to disclose such sensitive matter like our destination?" the class president asked as his hand gestured in a robot like manner. Aizawa nodded, understanding his worry especially the cluster fuck that happened. His question made the class cheer died down. "Considering what happened before I think it is not very wise to do!" He finished.

He has a point. If its just a normal class trip he won't even think to tell them their destination. But this trip- or rather the other side is a bit.. special.

Some moment passed as he let the question hang in the air. "You don't have to worry" Aizawa finally said. "I assure you, this trip will be really save, or rather.. anyway yeah, this trip will be really save."

Iida doesn't look thoroughly convinced but nonetheless accepted the answer as he sat back again.

"Any more question?" He asked again.

More raised their hand, some more persistent than the others. "Sensei"

"Yes Midoriya"

The green haired boy stood up, looking nervous. "Why are we going to Italy sir? I mean- if its just normal training staying in Japan should be enough? Not that I'm not grateful or anything sir! but-" he started to fumble on his words and Aizawa decided to put an end to it.

"Midoriya you're rambling"

He yelped. "Sorry sir!"

Aizawa waved it off with a gesture of his hand. "And yes, I agree, if its just normal training Japan should be enough, but what we're going to do is.. not normal per se..." he trailed off, eyes going distant.

His students seems to have caught that as nervous look started to be exchanged all around the class.

"What are we going to do sir?" asked Yaoyorozu as she too, raised her hand from her seat.

Aizawa sighed. "I'm sure most of you have read the news," he said. "About the organised crime rate"

His class tensed at the mention, as expected. It had been such a big news that he is sure only someone thats been living under a rock doesn't know about it. 1-A, who had been the heart of league of villains attack surely are aware of it.

"The principal thought that because.. this class has the uncanny ability to attract villain, its wise for us to learn more about organised crime and how they work, after all taking one organised crime syndicates is far harder that normal villains" he said. "And... he wants us to have a close contact with one organized crime... purely for educational means"

All of them tensed.

If he's one of them he would do the same too, after all what kind of heroic school would ask their student to be buddy buddy with a villain.

"S-sensei" said Ashido, trembling a little. "You're not serious are you?"

He wish. "Unfortunately i am"

A cry of outrage erupted. All of the previous cheery atmosphere dissolved as they all protested the said notion.

"Sensei you can't be serious!"

"We're heroic students!"

"Don't tell me we're going to make friends with the league!?"

Aizawa hit the desk with his book again. "Quiet!" He barked out, hair flying around as his quirk activated. The students immediately stopped their protest, meekly going back to their seat.

When the atmosphere had calmed down again, He continue. "First, we are not going into a contact with the league" he said. "Second of all, this is purely for education, we are not going to become best friends with them nor are we going to continue associating with them after this trip"

“Wait, we’re going to Italy- does that mean its the mafia!?”

“Huhh!?”

“Sensei is this true!?”

His head hurts. “Yes, its the mafia we’re going to have a contact with”

Once again, a loud uproar erupted.

"Sensei, is this not dangerous?" That was Todoroki.

Yes. In his opinion it is dangerous. Highly so. But he can't tell them that. So he opted a safer option. "The principal had assured you of your safety" said Aizawa. "There will be no harm for all of you"

Once again, they don’t look convinced. Hell, even he is not convinced of that notion. All the more reason for him to protect his students if it took turn for the worst.

After all, you can’t trust the mafia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline is a bit wonky lol in my head this placed after the whole bkg kidnapping and shortly after the dorm life and before the whole license arc

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make the 'tsuna is izuku dad' story.. maybe the next one


End file.
